Fanon:Patrizio Monty (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = , |household = Capp Family |roommates = Isabella Monty, Romeo Monty, Mercutio Monty |play = Deceased |neighbour = Veronaville}} Patrizio Monty is a well known, yet unplayable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. He is the son of the late Valentine and Silvia Monty, the ex-boyfriend of the late Contessa Capp, the husband of Isabella Monty, the father of Bianca, Antonio and the late Claudio Monty, and the grandfather of Beatrice, Benedick, Romeo, Mercutio, Magnus and Stacey Monty. In the game Patrizio starts off on his 10th day as an Elder. When he was an Adult, he was voiced by Stephen Kearin. Patrizio was once best friends and business co-workers with Consort Capp. But the two of them fell out at some point during a business deal. Patrizio lost his job and his girlfriend Contessa Capp dumped him and ran off with Consort instead. Patrizio and Consort became sworn enemies ever since. Even though it was partly Consort's fault the feud started, I also blame some of it on Contessa. She was the one who chose to leave Patrizio and run off with Consort instead. A while later Patrizio Married Isabella Monty, and got a job at her family's restaurant. They had three children. Despite their marriage, Patrizio and Isabella were not in love. This was probably due to Patrizio's ongoing bitterness towards the family feud. Years later, Claudio and his wife Olivia Monty died, their children were adopted by their grandparents, and Patrizio and Isabella retired after reaching the top of the Culinary Career. But the family feud was still at large. By chance, Patrizio's son Antonio got abused by Consort's first daughter's former husband Albany, inspiring Antonio to keep a contact with him until - before Albany realised it - Antonio had befriended him. After Albany's feelings towards the Montys had changed, he and Antonio tried to persuade their respective relatives to call off the feud. Albany helped by continually apologising to Patrizio and Isabella for the disruption the Capp family had caused. They had no trouble in forgiving Albany because they had no idea who he was - the Montys were unfamiliar with the in-laws of the Capp family, with the exception of Consort. Patrizio eventually managed to convince his old enemy that there was no need to feud anymore as the thing they were feuding about was past and no longer relevant. It took a long time for the feud to fully evaporate but it did so eventually. Patrizio and Consort became best friends again, and Patrizio and his wife recaptured their love and came out of retirement. Shortly before the feud was demolished, The Grim Reaper arrived to take Patrizio to his final resting place. Isabella, Bianca, Antonio, Romeo and Mercutio mourned as they watched Patrizio go. The only Sims mentioned to have received Inheritance were Isabella, Bianca, Romeo, Mercutio and Benedick, but many other Sims including Capps and Summerdreams would also receive inheritance. It is unknown how Consort reacted to Patrizio's death, as the only Sims to receive Memories of his death were those who were related to him. Isabella left Antonio to run the family restaurant after Patrizio died. She actually did consider starting a Relationship with Consort, but he flatly refused saying that it would be an insult to Patrizio's memory to rob him of his love again. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Patrizio along with Claudio, are the only Montys that I have considered to be "bad" characters. Despite this, in my player stories Patrizio finished up as a "good" character. *Often going unnoticed, Patrizio was the most obese Sim to be playable in the Sims 2. As a result, it took him longer to lose weight than any of the others, but he did lose weight eventually. *Patrizio, along with Victor Gonzaga are the most obese Sims to appear in my player stories. *I had originally intended to keep Patrizio alive, but after I made Olive Specter die from old age, I thought it made sense to have Patrizio die as well, considering that they had the same number of days left to live. *Patrizio would have needed 10 cooking, 8 logic and 10 creativity Skills to reach the top of the culinary career, but at the start of the game he only had 6 logic and 4 creativity skills. Also the pension he gets is larger than the usual amount for a retired celebrity chef. This was probably an accidental or deliberate mistake by the game developers. To make things more accurate, I decided to give Patrizio an additional 6 creativity, 2 logic and 10 cooking skills. *Patrizio's headshot (seen above) is somewhat lighter than the default one. The corners of the mouth are down instead of up, and the image is closer to what he actually looks like in-game. *Even though Patrizio had black hair as an Adult in the Sims 2, his natural hair colour was actually brown. In Monte Vista - a downloadable Sims 3 neighbourhood - Patrizio's hair colour is also brown. *Despite being a Family Sim, Patrizio has several qualities that one would expect of a Fortune, or Popularity Sim. I will give him the Fortune secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Bald Sims (fanon) Category:Normal Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims who have been spied on through a telescope (fanon) Category:Sims who may have dyed their hair (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with stubble (fanon)